Secret Pleasures
by Skyelight
Summary: [InuKag One shot] Everything was calm and quiet, save for Inuyasha's… loud moaning? Kagome finds out 'that thing that makes him go 'Mmmm'.'


**_Secret Pleasures_**

**_'That thing that makes him go 'mmm''_**

* * *

****

Slowly, but surely, the daily noises of feudal Japan gradually evaporated as the setting sun announced the near arrival of night. Where there were once children carelessly playing with whatever their inventive imagination brought them, it was now left with the gentle swaying of trees as a cool breeze softly swept through the small town. With the sun almost half way down, the town was tinged with a soft yellowish orange glow that the source of warmth and light produced. Relaxed footsteps were also becoming harder to hear as men returned home from a hard day's work, kid's from their far away fantasy lands and women from their frequent and casual social gatherings.

Moments before the sky was consumed with darkness, the town had gone from the golden glow to an eerie blue. By then, only vague noises were heard from inside huts as unsuppressed laughter and other forms of emotions penetrated through the cooling air. A sense of tranquility engulfed the land as visibly, the unblemished stars and flawless moon made their appearance. The carefree town was happy, at peace, joyous, relaxed, any positive word you can possible find in the modern dictionary.

**_However._**

Some distance away from the miniature village, at a clearing of trees and other types of plants and herbs, there was a wooden well. And around the wooden well was nice, luscious green grass. And impatiently stomping on the luscious grass and around the wooden well… was a certain Hanyou. A very annoyed Hanyou.

Mumbling a string of incoherent curses, the silver haired fighter once again paused and brought his left wrist right up to his face and analyzed his superman wrist watch.

_"Here Inuyahsa, this one's for you." Kagome blushed as she shyly handed a wrapped up box towards him. _

_"Keh!__ Whatever. I'm not interested anyway." He mentally patted himself on the back for successfully hiding his sense of shock and immense joy at Kagome getting him something for this celebration that she goes on and on and on about… what was it again.. Chri.._ _Chris…oh to hell with it!_

_"Oh Kagome," a smooth voice cut in, capturing Inuyasha's attention and snapping Kagome out of her hurt state, "If he doesn't want it, may I have it? I'm sure a gift from such a beautiful face will prove worthy to obtain."_

_Kagome giggled softly when she caught sight of her demon exterminator friend shaking with rage. _

_"Hey Monk!__ She said the present was for me! So hands off!"_

_"But Inuyasha, you just said before you are not inter-," _

_"For your information, I AM interested! But do I have to tell the whole world that?" he yelled, grabbing the box out of Kagome's grasp, "Here, give it to me!" he spoke gruffly._

_'Boy, Inuyasha is easier to trick than Shippo.' Miroku mused to himself. _

_Ripping the Santa decorated wrapping paper to shreds and tearing the box apart, Inuyasha suddenly stopped and stared in wonder at the modern device. He stood in silence for a while before a look of confusion spread through his facial features. He hesitantly turned his head to look at a blushing Kagome and asked in a somewhat timid voice._

_"Uh, Kagome.. What uh..what is it?"_

_The raven haired girl walked towards him, taking the gift from his hand and into her own. Inuyasha merely stood there, still slightly confused as he watched her move in front of him. Quickly glancing at Inuyasha, Kagome reached out for his wrist, completely surprising the wits out of him before tying that 'thing' around his left wrist. _

_"Here." Kagome said, placing his wrist right in front of his nose._

_"In my era, we call it a watch. It tells you the time." Bringing his hand back down to her level, she continued explaining with Inuaysha's eyes still innocently wide open. _

_"This little line here tells you the hour. The longer one tells you the minute. It takes the longer one to move sixty times before the little one reaches the next number." After that, Kagome's voice had been drowned out as Inuyasha couldn't help but allow his heart to swell a bit. He stared at her and analyzed everything about her. The way she glanced up at him every seven seconds and paused for three seconds before glancing back at the thing around his wrist. The way her hair always seemed to get into her eyes causing her to blink cutely in order to brush away the strands of hair without resorting to using her hands. The way her hands were so delicately wrapped around his callused ones. _

_It was only until she waved in front of his face to capture his attention did he notice how dry his mouth had gone. Bashfully he looked down at her smiling features and spoke softly so that it would only reach her ears._

_"Uh, can you start again?"_

_And moments later, he was eating dirt._

Inuyasha paced anxiously around the well, every few minutes looking down the wooden hole as if that would make her return quicker. A soft growling rumbled in his throat whilst his fists clenched beside him. He continuously paced around, finding extreme difficulty in standing still in one spot.

"Why isn't she back yet?" He grounded out through clenched teeth.

_"Sit boy! I'll be back when the little hand reaches Five!" and with that said, she jumped through the well, back to her time to retrieve "necessities"._

_"KAGOME!__ COME BACK HERE!"_

He had long figured out why he hated Kagome going back to her time much to his displeasure. One: he hated not knowing what she was doing. Two: he hated that he couldn't protect her in case she was in any type of trouble. Three: he hated the looks that Hobo boy kept giving Kagome. Four: he was scared she preferred it there rather than with him…only because then he would lose his shard detector right? RIGHT! And lastly, the one he hated to admit to himself the most, not saying that he has, but he missed her….just a bit.

Without her by his side it always felt a bit…duller? Colder? Quieter? Whatever it was, Inuyasha didn't like it, because every time, it never failed to make him feel like something important was missing. He even recalled one time when he refused to go on without Kagome and insisted that the group wait for her. He was so incredibly bored that when he was by himself waiting for her to return and caught sight of a rabbit, well, you could imagine how much running that rabbit did afterwards. So yeah, Inuyasha missed Kagome… just a bit.

_'She should learn to be more punctual.' _His patience was beginning to run extremely thin, assuming that it hasn't already run out.

_'If she's not back when the long hand reaches- reaches…oh to hell with it I'm going to go get her n-,'_

He stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. Her scent. She was close. He was suddenly engulfed with happiness and a smirk broke free onto his face. Noticing at once his body position with one leg on the side of the well and two hands supporting him with the other leg ready to push himself into the hole, he immediately retreated and jumped on the highest branch of the tree and laid back, seemingly relaxed.

Her scent was getting stronger. She was close…very close.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Her cheerful voice brought a wave of relief to wash over the Hanyou.

Opening his eyes, he jumped off the branch landing right in front of her, their noses almost touching.

"You're late."

Chuckling nervously, Kagome reached to scratch at the back of her neck. "Heh, yeah. I fell asleep. Sorry."

_'Good. So she wasn't with Hobo.'_

"You said you would be back when the little line reaches Five. You're late two numbers." Inuyasha spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

Two numbers, two hours, what's the difference?

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ever since that day she finished explaining to him how the watch worked, he acted like he was an expert with it, at some points, trying to teach Kagome about it. AS IF SHE DIDN'T KNOW.

"Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry for worrying you okay? I'm tired, can we just drop it?"

He sputtered, "Wo-worry? I uh- I wasn't worried!" He cried out defensively as he spun around with his back facing her. "I was merely concerned that you were taking up precious jewel hunting time…"

Kagome knew the gist of it by now. It happened every time. He was obviously worried. Pretending to sleep on the branch after the numerous fresh imprints of his feet on the grass and the new scratch marks on the well.. like he could fool her. His voice was drowned out by now. First he would go on about the importance of the jewel shard hunting, then he would continue with his rant about Naraku, and then he would once again declare that he wasn't worried and blah blah blah. This guy was like an open book. But nonetheless, Kagome still felt warm and fuzzy inside knowing he'd worry over her.

"-worrying is the last thing on my mind!... Are you even listening?"

"Yes yes. Look I got you extra Ramen this time? Feel better?"

"Keh! I'm tired of your tardiness Kagome." He spoke cockily yet at the same time off handedly. "Maybe I should just give up on the shards y'know." He shrugged. He smiled secretly when he smelt worry wash over Kagome.

_'Stupid. Like I would really give up. Stupid…but cute nonetheless.'_

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Just wait. I'll think of a way."

Suddenly Inuyasha turned around so quickly he nearly knocked Kagome off balance due to their close proximity. Grabbing her by the shoulders to stable her, he looked her dead straight in the eyes.

"I can think of a way you can make it up to me."

Okay, now Kagome was a little freaked to say the least. Firstly, did he have to say it so evilly and secondly, why _does_ he look so evil?

"Wh-what is it?"

He smirked, needless to say, evilly, "Come with me." And with that, he started pulling her along.

"N-Now Inuyasha? But it's dark already!"

"Of course now! When else? And besides, it's better when it's dark…then no one can see us." He said the last part softly, thinking that Kagome did not hear.

But boy did she hear. Was it just her or is there someone playing the drums at that moment – No wait, that's just her heart. Maybe her imagination was toying with her, but she definitely sensed a tone of…Lust..?

"Inuyasha?" she called out uncertainly whist being dragged hurriedly to a certain destination, "Where are we going?"

He halted, then turned and looked at her and did that creepy smirking look, "You'll see."

* * *

It hadn't taken long before Kagome realized that they had already arrived at their destination. Bent on both knees, Kagome greedily took in as much air her body could possibly take before collapsing onto the ground. A few minutes passed by with Inuyasha uncharacteristically waiting patiently for Kagome to catch her breath, all the while thinking to himself how weak humans were.

"You done yet?"

"Just…Just…a second." She panted.

Inuyasha could do nothing but roll his amber eyes.

"Okay," Slowly, she pushed herself to stand once again, slight tiredness still detected in her voice, "I'm fine. Now how am I going to make it up to you?" She placed both her hands on her narrow hips, silently indicating her annoyance at being practically hauled by her silver haired companion.

All of a sudden, all color seemed to drain from Inuyasha's face as his previous confident demeanor visibly disappeared, now replaced with a nervous expression.

Frowning, Kagome asked, "Are you okay Inuyasha?" She placed a hand on his forehead, "You're not sick are you?"

He shook his head, looked at her in the eyes apprehensively, then leaned forward…… and whispered something into her ear. He looked away immediately after his little speech hence missing the tomato faced Kagome.

"Wh-what? We-we can't, I mean _I CAN'T_! Not **again**!"

"Hey! You said you'd make it up to me!" He sounded suspiciously like a little boy who failed to receive a present from Santa on Christmas morning.

"I know I did, but-but not like this! What if someone sees?"

"If _I'm_ willing to risk it, I don't think _you're_ in a position to object!" He answered back smugly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded, having no retorts or worthwhile comebacks.

"A promise is a promise."

"I didn't promise you anything!"

"Keh! Whatever. I'm not going to force you…" He quickly stole a glance at a comprehending Kagome before asking, "So..you up for it or what?"

Sighing in defeat she merely nodded and began blushing abnormally again.

Inuyasha had to fight the urge to jump in excitement as soon as he saw her nod of approval.

"Uh," Kagome started, "So, do we, um, start..now?"

Inuyasha still couldn't believe Kagome had actually agreed, or he was at least expecting a fight before they got anywhere. But here she was, asking him if they could begin.

"Well, yeah…. Should I take my clothes off?" **Not** the way it was supposed to come out.

"I DON'T KNOW!" The black haired beauty exclaimed. "I-if you want…I suppose."

By now, it almost seemed as if they were in a blushing competition.

"…k.."

Kagome turned around, desperately trying to calm her flaming cheeks. In the background, she heard her companion make his way into the Hot Spring which again provoked a rush of blood to reach her well defined cheeks.

Once she turned around, she noticed immediately that Inuyasha was topless and had his back pressed against a giant boulder. Boy was he one sexy thing- Kagome shook her head violently at the same time swallowing thickly.

_'Okay, not the time to be thinking like this. Just get this over and done with.'_

As much as she was nervous and slightly dreadful, she was equally as excited and somewhat giddy. Her eyes traveled down his back as his muscles flexed at every little movement. She found her mouth opening a tad and before she was able to close it, Inuyasha spotted her.

Inuyasha turned his head to see what was taking Kagome so long before he noticed her agape expression. Pulling out his best acting skills, he tried to seem unfazed and unknowing. Naïve thing, all he managed to conjure up was a face with the word 'Shy' written all over it.

He cleared his throat brokenly, "Ready?"

She nodded, and he turned his head around before leaning back against the boulder and relaxing himself…or try to.

Kagome walked over, dragging her three kilo yellow bag and setting it just beside her as she kneeled down, close enough to reach Inuyasha. Carefully, she unzipped her bag and dug inside for a bottle. After successfully pulling it out without needing to tip her bag over, she opened the small cap to the bottle and started squirting out a gooie like substance into the palms of her hands. She rubbed the substance in both her hands slightly before one hand reached to start her "job".

Inuyasha's body jolted faintly as he bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to moan. His lids became a hassle to open, so slowly he rolled his amber eyes backwards and allowed gravity to take control over his lids. To some extent he was successful at holding back the moans, but as soon as he felt a second petite hand on him, his mouth opened as he released a soft groan.

Kagome's face was colored with red at the sound of his obvious gratitude. With more confidence, she began working her hands more vigorously.

At that point, both Inuyasha's hands darted out to his sides, searching for anything to grasp onto. As soon as his claws came in contact with two smooth edged rocks, he gripped onto them as his moans started to get louder. Kagome held back a smile, thinking to herself that Inuyasha was most likely unconscious of the sounds he was making and that his breathing was three times heavier now.

As much as she liked the fact that Inuyasha was enjoying his little treatment, she had to stop him from the sounds he was producing as her imagination was running a bit wild.

"Inu-Inuyasha? Can you s-stop with the sounds?"

"What sounds?" he breathed out.

"Th-the moaning."

There was a pause.

"S-sorry." This time he tried to conceal the moan, but failed miserably.

By now, a white thick substance was running down Inuyasha, contaminating itself with the clear water.

"This feels so good. Your hands are way better than my own. They know exactly where to go." He said this with his eyes still closed.

"I've tried doing it by myself, but, it's never _near_ as good as how you do it."

Kagome remained silent, taking in all the compliments greedily.

"The way you massage it." Then he moaned to emphasize his point.

"And most of the times, I can't even reach everywhere. Oh and that squirty thing you have, that makes it SOO good."

Kagome giggled, "Okay okay. I get your point. If you had told me earlier that you enjoyed it so much, I would've helped you with it everyday."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he spun around to face Kagome, "Really!"

"Yes! Now close your eyes and hold your breath." She spoke in a motherly tone.

At that, his eyes snapped shut obediently and puffed out his cheeks as he held his breath. Kagome resisted the urge to just hug the living day lights out of him. He was just too innocently cute sometimes.

Before anymore thoughts could register, she dunked his head under the water, rinsing away the shampoo and conditioner from his hair.

A few short seconds later, he resurfaced, sputtering and blinking away the water from his eyes desperately. The raven haired girl merely took this time to dunk her own hands in front of Inuyasha to wash off the shampoo from herself. She was so occupied with what she was doing, she failed to realize that Inuyasha had completely paused in front of her and just stared at her.

"Kagome?" He asked softly, still half naked from his missing haori since he didn't want shampoo on that.

"Hm?" she looked up at him, still in the water.

"Would you…Would you do this for Kouga?"

"This? You mean wash his hair?"

He nodded, staring intently at her.

"I uh..I don't think so. We're friends, but we're not that close so…I guess..well no."

Slowly, but surely, a smile of pure happiness graced his features.

Snapping both of them out of their reverie, Inuyasha heaved himself out of the hot spring as he made his way to grab his red Haori.

"Okay, so about the 'making up to me business'. I've thought of something."

"WHAT?" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha did a full blown laugh, "Kidding, kidding." Reassuring her before she could 'sit' him. "Come on, let's go. I think the little runt misses you."

_'Coz I sure as hell did.'_

She nodded and as slow as possible, they both made their way 'home', all the while with Inuyasha secretly swaying his wet hair side to side. With all the constant fighting and mumbo jumbo, how else was he suppose to maintain his luscious silver locks?

_'Kagome… yes…we're close.'_

For the third time that night …he smiled.

* * *

An: Just to make things clear, it had NOTHING to do with taking Inuyasha's pants off and yes, his pants were on the WHOLE time. 

Well since that's outta the way. Thanks for reading everyone. Hope it brought you some sort of entertainment for a few minutes. I don't know where I got the idea to write this, but I did so here you go. I originally wanted to write an actual story with multiple chapters, but suddenly this idea came to mind and I just couldn't resist. Anyway, thanks once again for reading!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters, places so on mentioned in this fic. _

_Skyelight_


End file.
